The Dark Prince
by Babydex
Summary: Seventeen years ago the Dark prince was killed and then reborn as someone else. But who is it? Is it Harry? Is it Draco? And what's the real deal with the Weasleys and the Malfoys? DracoGinny and other couplings
1. Default Chapter

BabyDex: My gosh, it has been awhile now hasn't it.  
  
Rogue: Just a couple of months.  
  
BabyDex: But still.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. EVERYONE IS MINE.  
  
----  
  
Halloween 1991   
  
[Whitewings, Angeliquan – East RogueWorld]  
  
A terrible scream rang out on the battlefield as an angel's wings were ripped out of his back. The Dark prince laughed villainously as the angel writhed in pain.  
  
"Akira aye! Akira aye!" the angel screamed.  
  
"Kill you know?" asked the Dark prince. "I think I will."  
  
The Dark prince lifted his sword and was about to bring it down on the angel's neck, when another sword clashed with his own. He looked up and glared into the apple green eyes of his twin.  
  
"Don't do this," said the twin. "You'll kill him."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to do," said the Dark prince as he threw his twin off of him. "And if you don't stay the hell out of my, I'll kill you too. I'd hate to kill my own twin." He then looked at his twin and smirked. "Actually I wouldn't. Not at all."  
  
The Dark prince attacked his twin and they battled. Meanwhile, the angel was taken off the battlefield, to the sidelines where the doctors were tending to the wounded.  
  
"What happened?" one of the doctors asked the ice-blond angel who had brought in the wounded angel.  
  
"I-It was the Dark prince. H-He kill – he ripped out his wings." The angel stammered.  
  
"Your father is a lucky man. Usually an angel would die instantly from getting his wings ripped out like this," said the doctor as he examined the long, slim oval holes in his back where the angel's wings used to be. "They can be grown back, but he needs a white crystal and to get that, I need to get him to the hospital where he can heal properly. I cannot do that while the war is still going on."  
  
The ice-blonde angel thought for a minute, then nodded as if he had made up his mind.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said to the doctor. "Take him back to the hospital. I'll make sure the war ends now."  
  
The doctor looked at him and shook his head. He then disappeared with the wounded angel.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, the Dark prince was winning. With his sword he was pushing his brother toward a large black vortex. His twin realized what he was doing so he fought harder, but it was no use, the Dark prince was stronger.  
  
They edged closer and closer to the vortex. The lighter twin was about ready to give up realizing his hate-filled twin would win. He wanted to cry as those hatred green eyes looked out at him with malice.  
  
"Well brother," said the Dark prince. "It seems you'll be joining our dear sister in the spirit realm. But don't worry . . . you'll get out . . . someday." He laughed that vicious laugh of his.  
  
The lighter twin knew his fate was sealed, but there was one more thing he could do to stop his brother from sending anyone else to the spirit realm.  
  
"I may be heading for the spirit realm," he said defiantly to his brother as they the edge. "But I will be the last person you will ever send there."  
  
He then closed his eyes and his whole body lit with a light green aura. He jumped back into the vortex and the green light that enveloped him spread through the opening of the vortex. The vortex began to close.  
  
"No!" shouted the Dark prince. "I will not let you stop what I have worked so hard for."  
  
The ice-blonde angel ran onto the battlefield, only a few yards away from the Dark prince, with his supplies. He took out the platinum-onyx arrow that he had twisted together and straightened out, and dipped it into the Steelenium blood, careful not to touch it with his bare hands. He fitted it into his bow, took aim and fired.  
  
The arrow flew all the way into the Dark prince's back and came out through his heart. Time went in slow motion as the Dark prince looked down and saw all the blood pouring out of him. His veins started to show through his skin, going from blue or red, to black. He cried out once more in pain and dropped dead.  
  
The battlefield was silent as everyone stared at the body of the Dark prince. Someone ran up to check his body and, even before he said it, the ice-blonde angel knew, the Dark prince was dead. He would be brought back to life for the trial, but he wouldn't last long. The Steelenium blood was a very quick acting poison, only Steel rogues could live with it in their veins, everybody else would die within minutes of it reaching their blood. The Dark prince was no exception to this rule.  
  
---  
  
BabyDex: Wow.  
  
Rogue: That may be your best work yet.  
  
Babydex: Don't jinx me!  
  
Rogue: Okay, okay.  
  
BabyDex; Now just take a guess at who some of those ppl are. This is gonna be Draco/ Ginny fanfic, plus other couples, w/ maybe a little –  
  
Rogue: - Maybe a lot –  
  
BabyDex: - Of Harry Potter bashing. I love him and yet I hate him.  
  
Rogue: I just hate him.  
  
BabyDex: He looked so gay in HP3.  
  
Rogue: He's always looked gay.  
  
BabyDex: No he didn't!  
  
Rogue: W/e  
  
BabyDex: Peace. 


	2. Hello Again

BabyDex: Blah crap, I'm so bored.  
  
Rogue: What can you expect, it's summer.  
  
BabyDex: I was hoping summer would be more exciting than this.  
  
Rogue: Don't lie to yourself. On with the damn story.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. EVERYONE IS MINE.  
  
---  
  
July 2006   
  
[Azkaban Prison – Somewhere in the Wizarding World]  
  
He had to get out there. He just had to. There was no way in hell Severus could get the Wizengamot to let him out, even with the contract as proof. They'd have to plan the biggest prison escape since his Uncle Dimitri. Voldemort had definitely made sure he couldn't escape: the Dementors were still here and watching him closely. Very closely.  
  
Like lechers. Perverts. He'd always been told he was too pretty to go to jail, but he'd never known how true it was until now.  
  
If only he hadn't gone, if only he hadn't been caught, if only he had ducked when Nymphadora sent that Stunning spell at him. If only he hadn't signed that contract. But no, he had to sign it. He couldn't let Tommy fall to the Dark side. If Tommy had signed it, there would have been no coming back for him. So he had signed it, he could come back. Luke Malfoy always found a new way to reinvent himself.  
  
Luke A. Malfoy. Lucius Angeles Malfoy. The innocent one. The one who had once been the greatest singer of all time. Greater than Michael Jackson even. The one, who they never thought would join the Dark side, had joined the Dark side. It was either him or Tommy, and frankly, he was the more popular choice.  
  
If his father had seen him now he'd have a fit. With his white silk pajama bottoms and white flannel shirt, practically brown with dirt and grit; it hadn't been washed in a month. His long, ice-blonde hair plaited in a dirty braid that hung like a rattail down to his knees (it had a habit of growing two feet in a month if it hadn't been cut); he hadn't washed it in a week. His heart-shaped face was all dirty and grimy, his blue-gray eyes fearful and dull, and to top it all off, he wasn't wearing any shoes. If he got a cut on his foot right now it'd be infected instantly from all the dirt on the floor.  
  
But he had some good things going for him. First off, he still had hid soul so he knew what he was doing, and he was also getting first-hand experience of acting like a mindless zombie. If he ever got out, he'd use this to scare he shit out of Kiss and his kids. He'd love to see the looks on their faces. Second, his wings had grown back so he didn't have to stay on the ground so much and he could sleep with his wings fully covering him, so he didn't have to sleep on the ground or worry about people jumping him in the middle of the night. Finally, the Dementors left Azkaban at exactly 8:00 PM every night and didn't come back until 5:00 AM (he still had his watch), so had nine hours to figure out how to get out of here.  
  
Getting out of his cell was easy. They may have broken his wand, but he didn't need it to do magic. In Rogue World, your body is your wand and magic flows through you. Plus, there was the fact that when he pulled a strand of hair out of head it would become a thin strip of steel, perfect for picking locks. It's good to have a wife whose favorite pastime is picking locks.  
  
7:55. The Dementors started to disappear one by one while the others started to make their last rounds of the night. One Dementor stopped at Luke's cell and looked in. He was sitting on the floor with his wings spread out, staring absently at the wall, like a mindless zombie. The Dementor cocked his hooded-head at the strange blonde angel, then shook his head and left. He had other things to do.  
  
8:00. The last Dementor disappeared. Luke got up and began to pick the lock. 45 seconds, he thought, a new record. He had looked everywhere accept the very bottom floor, the basement. He heard from the other prisoners that "the angel" came from down there. It was ironic to him because, as far as he knew, he was the only angel in Azkaban and he was all the way on the top floor.  
  
As he made his way down to the basement, he noticed a lot of the prisoners calling out to him.  
  
"Angel! Help us! Save us from this horrid place!" They would say. And when he just moved on they would cry out to him: "Angel! Why do you leave us?!"  
  
He really didn't want to leave them, but how could he help them if he couldn't find a way out? So he just kept going.  
  
When he got to the first floor, he felt as if he were looking into a mirror. It was the same blue-gray eyes, the same ice-blonde braid, the same clothes, the same wings; everything was the same. He knew only one other person who could look like that and he was supposed to be dead. At least, that's what he thought. They never did find the body.  
  
They both just stood there and looked at each other. Then the mirror image started to back away.  
  
"Wait!" Luke shouted. "Who are you?"  
  
"The question is," replied the mirror image, who sounded exactly like Luke. "Who do you want me to be?"  
  
"You can't be," said Luke. "You supposed to be dead!"  
  
"I could be," shrugged the mirror image. "And I was . . . just not anymore"  
  
Then the mirror image turned and ran. Luke ran after him; he just had to know if that was his brother or not. The mirror image ran down the corridor, turned right into another, then left into another. He then stopped in front of the door to the basement and looked back at Luke.  
  
"If you really want to know what happened, you'll come down to the basement with me." He said, and then he looked at Luke and smirked. "Or is Lukito still afraid of the dark"  
  
"I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was eleven." Said Luke.  
  
"I know, I was there remember," said his twin dryly. "You comin' or what?"  
  
"Alright Lou, I'm comin'"  
  
Luke stood next to Lou as he opened the door to the basement. They both descended the stairs together and once they reached the bottom, whatever Luke thought he was going to find, he never thought he would find this.  
  
---  
  
BabyDex: Ooh a cliffhanger.  
  
Rogue: What does Luke find in the basement?  
  
BabyDex: I don't know. I'm sleepy. I'll figure it out tomorrow.  
  
Rogue: Peace.  
  
BabyDex: Hold up. Question: Where is Azkaban located? 


	3. We're Leaving

BabyDex: Another day, another dollar.  
  
Rogue: More money means more power.  
  
BabyDex: Thanks to those who have reviewed.  
  
Rogue: Yea thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. EVERYONE ELSE IS MINE.  
  
BabyDex: I only now realized that the 'else' was missing from the disclaimer.  
  
---  
  
July 4, 2006   
  
[Number 4, Privet Drive]  
  
He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. She was leaving, and she was taking him with her. Not Dudley, him. Harry. It was like a dream come true, but he still didn't believe it.  
  
He didn't believe it when she took him shopping either. She only took him with her, leaving Dudley at home to whine and cry crocodile tears. She bought him clothes, clothes that actually fit, clothes that were new and in style.  
  
He didn't believe it when she told him to pack that night. She had asked him if he had had everything packed, if everything that was valuable to him was ready to go. He told her yes, although he didn't believe a word of what she was saying, but he did it anyway.  
  
He sure as hell couldn't believe it when she hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, tomorrow you and I will be gone from here." She had whispered to him. "Vernon and Dudley will only be faded memories and by the end of the summer, you'll have completely forgotten them."  
  
When she released him, he looked at her bewildered. This can not be my aunt, he thought, Aunt Petunia would never hug him.  
  
She laughed when she saw his face. Then as she turned to go she said, "Be ready to leave by 11 AM tomorrow Harry." She then left and walked into the guest room that was usually reserved for Aunt Marge. She and Uncle Vernon didn't even share a room anymore.  
  
He didn't even know why they weren't sleeping in the same room anymore. Apparently, Uncle Vernon didn't either. Every night since Harry had been back, Vernon was outside of the guest room begging Petunia to come back to bed.  
  
"Petunia!" he cried. "What are you doing? What ever it is, I'm sorry. Come on love, we can work it out."  
  
"No we can't!" she yelled through the door. "I'm leaving this horrid place you call home and I'm taking Harry with me. There is nothing you can do about it. NOTHING!!!"  
  
"Harry?! Why are you taking him? What about Dudley?"  
  
"I am not taking that fat, little pig of a son of yours with me! Besides Harry's my nephew, the only reason he's here is because I'm here. I'm not leaving him with you two bullies."  
  
"But Dudley's your son!"  
  
"NO HE ISN'T!!! HE'S THAT WHORE OF YOURS' SON, I ONLY WENT ALONG WITH IT BECAUSE I NEEDED AN ALIBI."  
  
"An alibi for what?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU IGNORANT JACKASS!!"  
  
It had gone on this way since he had come back from Hogwarts. Part of him wanted to believe that she was telling the truth, she certainly acted like she was leaving and taking him with her, but another part of him remembered that she could be cruel and that she might be joking. This could just be a way to get him out on the street and leave him there to fend for himself. {AN: Is that how you say?}. And even if she was leaving, what if she left him here in the house with Vernon and Dudley, if they didn't bully him to death Voldemort would surely come after as soon as his aunt walked out. He was only safe here because she was here, her being the only one of his mother's family left. If she left, he'd be an easy target for Voldemort and let's face it, Voldemort would AVADA KEDAVRA his ass to thy kingdom come {AN: Why do people say that?}.  
  
But Harry wanted to believe in the good. He could hope, couldn't he? There was no harm in that. Maybe she really was sick of Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Maybe she would be nice to him for a change. Maybe they would go on a road trip throughout Europe. Ron and Hermione got to see other parts of it, why shouldn't he? He had always wanted to see New Zealand . . .  
  
With that thought he drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a good day.  
  
8:00 AM July 5, 2006   
  
[Whitewall Castle, Mount Mafioso – Dangerwood, Westside Kirie – Central  
RogueWorld]  
  
She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes that somehow reminded him of caramel. Creamy caramel, he loved caramel. It was she who had first introduced him to it, he hadn't stopped liking it since.  
  
"Dre," she called. Her fiery red hair like flames in the wind, as though it wanted to burn the field of red roses. Her long black night shirt seemed to bring out all the reds in her and make her caramel eyes look more like regular chocolate, not that it mattered to him, she was still beautiful.  
  
He remembered he had given her that shirt the last time she slept over at his house when they were still friends. It was from the Rebels' 1990 concert. It was their biggest and best concert ever. He was lucky he had been born in time to see, but she wasn't, being a '91 baby and all. That was the reason he gave her the shirt, so she could at least have some memorabilia from it, although he knew for a fact her parents had given her a poster from the concert. She was the only Weasley that hadn't been there.  
  
She was the youngest and, as far as he was concerned, the most beautiful, even more than her older sister. She had grown up from the cute little girl that had once been his best friend to the beautiful young woman who was his rival's best friend's baby sister. And yet she was the girl of his dreams. Literally.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Draco," she said. "Draco, do you love me?"  
  
Before he could even try to answer, his alarm clock started to ring waking him up from his dream. He hit the snooze button and tried to recapture the dream, thinking of how the shirt showed off her curves perfectly when the wind blew on it. But no, the dream was gone and he was left to groan into his pillow. Why did he even have an alarm clock?  
  
He had never needed an alarm clock before, his dad would just wake him up. Dad, he thought, god, I hope he's alright. Who was he kidding? His dad could be raped a hundred times over before Uncle Severus ever found a way to get him out. They'd have to plan the biggest escape since his Uncle Dimitri.  
  
At the moment there wasn't really anything he could do, just sitting thinking about it was killing his mental health. To this day he wondered why he didn't kill Voldemort when he had the chance. He could have shot him when the Dark prince was shot, except he wouldn't have used an angel's arrow, he would never have given Voldemort the chance at a new life. But he couldn't think about that, he had things to do.  
  
So he got up did his morning routine and headed toward Rogue Valley. He had to see a man about a bomb.  
  
11:15 AM July 5, 2006   
  
[Number 4, Privet Drive]  
  
Well, today was today. Either she really was taking him somewhere with her or she was going to dump him somewhere. One thing was for sure: she really was leaving. A limousine had come and the driver had come and packed their things in the trunk.  
  
Harry wondered where Aunt Petunia had gotten the money for a limousine, the driver seemed to know her well. Speaking of the driver, he reminded Harry of someone with his shiny, black hair. Why did that remind him of someone? A lot of people had black hair, he had black hair. So what if somebody just happened to look like someone else, it wasn't impossible, some people just had some similarities with others. {AN: I know a lot of people who look like friends and family of mine.}  
  
Harry stood in front of the limo with the driver watching Uncle Vernon try to win back Aunt Petunia. He was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Petunia, surely we can work this out." Vernon cried. "At least give us a chance to work it out."  
  
"FOR WHAT?!" she yelled back at him. "For fifteen years I've been here trying to be the perfect wife and mother, and what do I get?! A FAT PIG OF A SON AND AN EVEN FATTER HUSBAND!!! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, YOU BULLY MY NEPHEW AND EXPECT ME TO TAKE PART OF IT! WELL I AM TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT! I AM LEAVING AND I AM TAKING HARRY WITH ME! THAT IS FINAL!!"  
  
And it was. She didn't even say a word to Vernon anymore. She began to walk to make her way toward the limo when Dudley burst through the door of the house, trying to catch up with her. Before he could even get to her she stopped him and said:  
  
"I am not your mother. I will never be your mother. Who dare you even call me your mother. I feel sorry for the whore who had you. If you even try to stop me from leaving, I will kill you."  
  
With that, she and Harry got into the limo and left. He couldn't believe she had said that. He had always thought she loved Dudley. But when he thought about it, she didn't really look like Dudley, at least not now.  
  
She had gotten pretty after he left last summer, she must have. She gotten a couple of inches taller somehow, she was at least as tall as Professor Snape. Her neck wasn't so long, her teeth were straighter and more even, her nose looked regal kind of { AN: I can't describe noses}. Her lips were fuller and her hair looked almost gold. She was still slim, but not anorexic. She might have actually started eating right. All in all, she wasn't the Aunt Petunia he remembered, she was way better.  
  
They had driven to the top of a hill and gotten out. The hill overlooked Privet Drive and the streets surrounding it.  
  
"What are we doing here?" he asked.  
  
Petunia put her hand on his shoulder and directed him toward a tree near the edge of the cliff. In her hand was a remote control with only one red button, the those ones usually used to blow up a bomb.  
  
"Just watch." Was all she said.  
  
He looked at her and then looked at Privet Drive, wondering what the hell she was going to do, when she pushed the button. Starting with the Dursley's, the houses on Privet Drive blew up one by one. He watched in horror as the woman he thought was his Aunt Petunia and her driver laughed as the houses blew up.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as he slowly backed away from them.  
  
"I'm your Aunt Petunia, of course" said Aunt Petunia.  
  
He looked at the driver.  
  
"Then, who are you?" he asked.  
  
The driver ripped off his hat and Harry swore he was knew him from somewhere.  
  
"Why Harry," said the driver. "You don't recognize your own godfather?"  
  
---  
  
BabyDex: Cliffhanger.  
  
Rogue: Oh yea.  
  
BabyDex: When did ppl start saying "I'm gonna AVADA KEDARVA (insert person) to (insert place).  
  
Rogue: I don't know. That's really kind of corny, and yet funny at the same time.  
  
BabyDex: The things we come up with these days are insane.  
  
Rogue: You just now noticing that.  
  
BabyDex: I've noticed that for a while.  
  
Rogue: Whatever.  
  
BabyDex: Peace. 


	4. I'll Cry If I Want To

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN LESLEY GORE'S "IT'S MY PARTY". EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING ELSE IS MINE.  
  
August 30, 2002   
  
[5 Snake Dr., The Valley – Dangerwood, Westside Kyrie – Central Rogue  
World]  
**  
She was so happy. She hadn't seen him since last summer and this would be her only chance to see him before they went to Hogwarts. Then she wouldn't get to be with him at all.  
  
He had told her to meet him around the pool and he'd told her to bring a bathing suit, because they were going to go swimming. She wore a red two- piece bikini, a red tank top, black jeans and a pair of red sandals. She let her hair hang down because she knew he liked it that way.  
  
She loved end-of-summer parties, specially ones thrown by her friends. She hadn't been to a party for the whole summer and she new J3 wasn't going to let her down with this one. This place was jumping and everybody was there. She had seen J3 dancing in between Vixen and Ronnie Potter, apparently Ronnie hadn't seen Jules yet. They called her over to them once they'd seen her.  
  
"Hey G, wuzzup!" said Vixen while she bumped and grinded with her boyfriend.  
  
Ronnie stopped dancing with her sister and her boyfriend to talk with Ginny. Veronica Roxanne and Vixen Raven Potter were truly identical twins. The only thing that ever set them apart were their skin colors. While Vixen was a tanned lil' white girl, Ronnie was a caramel chica. Other than that they had the same brown eyes, the same vibrant red hair, the same hips, the same curves, the same lips, the same cute lil' nose, the same everything.  
  
They thought the same, dressed the same, did the same things, but their taste in men differed only a little bit. While Vixen liked them tall and dark, Ronnie preferred tall and Hispanic. No hate to their own races, they just liked 'em that way.  
  
Everyone thought Ginny was actually the twins' triplet and it didn't help that they all dressed alike, like now for example, but they never tried to correct anyone, they liked it that way.  
  
"So where is Jules?" Ginny asked Ronnie.  
  
"I don't know, I think he's by the pool. I was supposed to meet him there but I haven't been back there yet. You seen Dre?"  
  
"No, not yet. He told me to meet him by the pool too. You wanna go see what their doing?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both went to the bathroom and changed into their swim suits, again they both wore the same thing. Then they left the bathroom and headed down the long hallway to the pool. There was a different kind of party in every room they passed. In one room was a costume party, in another a streaking party, in another a make out party, and even a Head-Banger's Ball. They had to pass a tailgating party before they made it to the back door.  
  
"Who's playin' tonight?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Girl, don't ask me, 'cause I really don't know" Ronnie laughed.  
  
Once they got to the pool, they found Dre and Jules, but they didn't like who they were talking to.  
  
"Why does she have to be here? I have enough problems tryin' to get him to think of me as more than a friend, she ain't helpin' at all. Damn Baby Blue, that fucking bitch"  
  
"Don't worry," Ronnie reassured her. "He don't really like her, they just friends"  
  
"Friends don't lean on friends so much to the point where he can see down her top. Didn't she just have a baby? How the hell can she be that skinny when she just had a baby?!"  
  
Tamara "Baby Blue" Cerulean had to be the bane of Ginny's existence. Ever since the Dark Prince had died and she had finished grieving, Baby Blue had set her sights on Dre. Sure he had been the one to introduce her to the Dark Prince, but if she was so in love with the guy, why the hell was she so obviously trying to get with Draco. If she had wanted him, she should have stayed with him in the first place.  
  
"Everybody knows that in Rogue World, you lose all the fat you get from pregnancy as soon as the baby leaves the womb." Ronnie stated.  
  
"Is that what happened with you and the twins?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yea, as soon as Will was out, my stomach went back to its original size. It was kinda weird, but at least I didn't have to work out too much to get in shape for this party." She said as they began to walk towards Dre and Jules.  
  
Ginny began to worry. She knew that Dre liked her, but she also knew he liked Baby Blue. The fact that she was destined to marry the Dark Prince didn't stop her from becoming a babe. Ginny usually liked all the Cerulean sisters and their blue hair, Devon and Dominique were her favorites, but she hated their little sister Tammy.  
  
Tammy had very light brown skin, touching on light bronze, kind of gold like Beyonce's. She was not nick-named for her hair, because it was a deep blue like her older sisters. Her hair was done up in corn rows in the front and then it was all out in the back. When she was younger she had been kind of chubby, but she started to slim down when she turned four. She looked like Beyonce except slimmer, smaller and shorter. And as far as Ginny was concerned sluttier. Like now, she was wearing a baby blue thong bikini, with a short baby blue wrap, baby blue sunglasses, and for some reason, baby blue stilettos. She was nick-named Baby Blue because of her love for the color.  
  
As they neared the ice blonde twins and the baby blue bitch, Ginny began to panic.  
  
"Maybe I should wait until he's alone." Ginny told Ronnie as she turned around.  
  
Before she could move toward the someone called her back.  
  
"Ginny! Where you going?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
It was Dre, now she had to see him. So she forced a friendly smile on her face and let Ronnie drag her towards them.  
  
Ever since she had first met them, she had wondered how Draco and Julio Malfoy managed to be so much alike when their parents, or more specifically their mothers, were so different. They had the same ice-blonde hair that was a dominant trait with the males in their family. Their eyes had originally been a very deep blue like their fathers', but over the years became grey and the closest to blue they could get was blue-grey. They both inherited their fathers' pale skin which was interesting, because they both loved to be outside. They were both tall and well-muscled. They both had a thing for redheads. Their favorite colors were black, blue, silver, and green.  
  
When they were younger the only difference between them was that Dre had curls, while Jules had dreds. When they turned five they cut them off and they grew kind of straight, kind of curly, in very long strands flowing downward. They cut them off again when they turned ten. Now the only difference is their accents. The Malfoy are traditionally Latin, both Hispanic and Italian. Jules leans more toward the Hispanic side, while Dre is more Italian although he has developed a British accent. They both wore black trunks and had let their hair hang to their shoulders.  
  
One truly wonderful thing about them was that, when they were in Rogue world, if it was summer there would be flame red streaks in their hair and in the winter there would be ice-blue streaks. Ginny thought they looked absolutely gorgeous with red streaks.  
  
"¡Hola ! ¿Cómo están mis favoritas pelirrojas?" asked Jules as he grabbed them both in a big bear hug and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. He gave a Ronnie a real kiss, tongue and all.  
  
While Jules kissed Ronnie, Draco watched Ginny. Baby Blue had left to go and talk to some other people when Jules had hugged them. At first he just gave her a once over and then a twice over. He then decided to get up and walked around her. Then he finally stopped directly in front of her and bent his face towards hers. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. It started out as an innocent kiss and then his tongue slipped in and it became something else. It felt like fire and yet it felt like ice, or was it just their true natures coming out.  
  
Sometime during the kiss the had started to move, where she didn't know. Then they stopped moving and he broke the kiss. She didn't want it to stop, but she needed air. She smiled at him and giggled, he grinned at her and pushed her . . . into the pool.  
  
When she came back up for air, almost everyone was laughing at her including Dre. He hid one of his hands behind his back and for a minute she wondered what it was he was trying to hide. When she got out of the pool, she noticed that they were laughing even harder and pointing at her. It wasn't until Ronnie wrapped a towel around her that she realized why: she wasn't wearing her bikini, she wasn't wearing anything. She looked back at the pool, but it wasn't in there.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Draco called from the other end of the pool.  
  
She looked at him and he then held up what was behind his back: her red two- piece bikini. To say she was embarrassed would have been the understatement of the year. She was horrified. Everyone was laughing at her except Ronnie, who was trying to lead her to the bathroom. It was only when Draco blew a kiss at her and people started to laugh even harder, that she broke out of her reverie and ran to the bathroom.  
  
_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you  
  
_ She locked herself in the bathroom, sat on the toilet, and cried. She could never believe he would ever do such a thing to her. She cried for another twenty minutes before she let Ronnie and Vixen come in and comfort her. They managed to calm her down enough to put on some clothes. They finally got her to come out of the bathroom.  
  
"I want to go home," she said.  
  
Some people were staring at her and whispering about her to their friends, not to mention pointing, and others were just staring at her.  
  
"No," said Vixen. "You ain't goin' home. Your gonna walk up to him and cuss his ass out. He had no right to do what he did to you."  
  
Ginny just nodded. In reality, she didn't want to cuss him out. She didn't want to see him at all. She had a feeling Baby Blue was behind this, because when she kissed him, she noticed he tasted like alcohol. Dre would never do this to her, but under the influence of Jag Black, he would if someone told him to. Usually Malfoys have very high alcohol tolerances, but if they had even just one glass of Jag Black, they could be as drunk as if they'd have fifteen bottles full. They could then be very vulnerable, and if anyone told them to do anything, they would do it.  
  
She was very certain Baby Blue was behind this, but she still didn't want to talk to him. There was also the option that he was sober the whole time. She didn't want that to be the truth.  
  
Just then Jules and J3 ran up to them. Jules wouldn't look Ginny in the eye though.  
  
"We can't find Dre." Said J3.  
  
"Where ever Baby Blue is he is. Just find her and you can find him." Stated Ginny.  
  
"Well she ain't here either, they might've left together." Said Jules, still not looking at Ginny.  
  
_ Nobody knows where my Johnny has gone  
But Judy left the same time  
Why was he holding her hand  
When he's supposed to be mine  
  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you  
  
_ "It's ok," said Ginny. "I'll just go home then."  
  
"No!" cried Ronnie. "You spendin' the night with us remember? This is the last time you gon' be with us 'til at least Christmas. Don't let that jackass and that whore ruin your fun."  
  
"Hey!" said Jules. "He may be a jackass, but he's still my cousin."  
  
"Well yo' cousin hurt my friend, so if you wanna be girlfriendless for the rest of the year, then by all means, go find him. If not, shut up."  
  
Jules looked as if he was going to say something, but decided against it. In the end, they did manage to get Ginny to stay. She didn't enjoy the party though, she just sat there and watched everyone else. She told them she wanted to be alone for a while so they did.  
  
_ Then all my records keep dancing all night  
But leave me alone for a while  
'Til Johnny's dancing with me  
I've got no reason to smile  
  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you  
_  
She decided to walk around a bit and look at all the parties. In one room was an oldies party that was currently playing Lesley Gore's "It's My Party". She was glad only the instrumental part was playing, but she did not want to stay around for the inevitable third verse. Her night was already turning out like the song, and she didn't want to know what kind of ring he would give Tamara.  
  
She got thirsty, so she went into the kitchen. She did not expect to find Dre and Tamara pressed up against the counter going at it like horny teens, which they kind of were, but still. Tamara had changed into a baby blue mini tube dress, but Dre still wore his black trunks.  
  
_Judy and Johnny just walked thru the door  
Like a queen with her king  
Oh what a birthday surprise  
Judy's wearing his ring  
  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you  
_  
To make matters worse, a group of tailgaters had walked in at the exact moment she was leaving, blocking her from the only free exit. The other exit was on the other side of Dre and Tamara. The tailgaters started to cheer when Tamara wrapped her legs around Dre's waist and Dre started to raise the hem of her dress.  
  
Oh my god! Thought Ginny, they going to have sex!  
  
The tailgaters must've thought so too, because they cheered even louder. The couple stopped and looked at Ginny and they tailgaters. They were embarrassed, obviously, but not as embarrassed as Ginny had been earlier.  
  
The embarrassment didn't last long, they just smiled and acted as if it had all been a show, but that didn't last long. Ginny walked up to Draco and slapped him square in the face, and then moved past him toward the door behind him. Instead of actually going out the door, Ginny turned around and pulled his trunks down, exposing him to everyone in the kitchen. She then walked through the door and held it open long enough for the people in the next room to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
She may have been embarrassed, but not as embarrassed as he was about to be. His parents were in the next room.  
  
_ Oh-oh-oh It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to  
You would cry too if it happened to you  
_  
---  
  
**BabyDex: Finally! I finished the damn chapter.  
  
Rogue: Thank God! It's After 1 in the morning. You might have to go to church, hurry up and submit it already!  
  
BabyDex: Okay! Okay!  
  
Rogue: 'Til next time.  
  
BabyDex: Peace.**


	5. Nice To Meet You, Again

**BabyDex: You don't know me, but I know you  
  
Rogue: You can't throw me, but I'll throw you  
  
BabyDex: What's your problem? Do you know who I am?  
  
Rogue: You got money problems? Man, I ain't yo' Uncle Sam  
  
BabyDex: Do you know me like you say you do?  
  
Rogue: You don't know me. What you sayin' ain't true.  
  
BabyDex: I got yo' shit. Do you got mine?  
  
Rogue: You best go get it, you runnin' outta time.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING ELSE IS MINE.**

****

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** 12:00 PM July 6, 2006**   
  
** [Redwall Castle, Mount Mafioso – Dangerwood, Westside Kyrie – Central  
RogueWorld]  
  
**_He stared at her sadly. His blue-gray eyes were apologizing in unspoken words. His long ice-blonde hair whipped in the winds that conveyed his feelings in the form of soft and gentle, and yet strong gusts of wind. The wind blew which ever way, causing the field of white and red roses to flutter about in a whirlpool.  
  
Roses. They always seemed to be his flower of choice for her on every occasion, no matter what had happened. Especially the red and white ones. That's why she loved them so much.  
  
He tried again to say something, but the words didn't seem to come out right. She didn't think he'd ever apologize, but then he sang to her.  
  
**I could say a thousand things to you**_

_**But would you hear them? **_

_**I could sing a thousand songs for you**_

_**But would you listen? **_

_**I could dream a million dreams for you **_

_**But would you dream them with me? **_

_**Or would you rather we just stay friends?  
  
I could be your everything and nothing **_

_**Would you even care? **_

_**I know of a thousand beautiful things **_

_**But none of them like your hair **_

_**I could think of a million women **_

_**And none could compare **_

_**Or would you rather we just stay friends?  
  
Do you care about me **_

_**The way I'll always care about you **_

_**Would you share with me **_

_**The things I'd love to share with you **_

_**Will you always be there **_

_**The way I'll always be there for you **_

_**Or would you rather we just stay friends?  
  
I could apologize a million times **_

_**For all the things I've done **_

_**Would you forgive me? Would you dare to let me **_

_**Be your only one **_

_**Would you take that chance **_

_**And let me be your man **_

_**Or would you rather we just stay friends?  
**  
He stopped singing and looked her in the eyes. His eyes pleaded with hers to forgive him.  
  
Before she could say anything, _the alarm clock went off. Her dream, his song, his wonderful, beautiful face all gone because of that wretched alarm clock. She glared at it from her upright position in bed.  
  
"DAMN YOU, YOU WRETCHED ALARM CLOCK FROM HELL!" she screamed as she threw a fireball at the accursed thing. Instead of burning to ashes like it should have, it exploded.  
  
Why did it explode? She thought. Firebreeds make things burn, we don't make things explode. That's for Explosives. I'm not an Explosive, I'm a Firebreed. Then why did it explode?  
  
Before she could figure it out, her older sister, Calina walked in. Calina looked at the wreckage and then cocked an eyebrow at her sister.  
  
"When did you become an Explosive?" she asked. "Jeez, Gin, you've only been here for a couple of hours and you've already gained a new power."  
  
"When did we get into RogueWorld last night?" asked Ginevra as she got out of bed.  
  
"Around midnight. You were already asleep so they just dropped you in here." Said Calina as she opened up Ginevra's closet. "Now hurry up and go take a shower, we're having lunch with the Malfoy's."  
  
Ginny stopped before she reached the bathroom door and looked back at her sister.  
  
"Why are we having lunch with the Malfoy's?"  
  
"Because it is time that our families reconciled their differences. Daddy had no right to get mad just because Luke had Bryan for John. If Bryan had been Dad's then you and Dre would never be able to get married." Stated Calina.  
  
"I AM NOT MARRYING THAT JACKASS!! He humiliated me in front of half the kids in RogueWorld and you expect me to just act like it was nothing and happily except his hand in marriage!! You must be joking." Ginevra spat out the last part.  
  
"Well you never gave him a chance to apologize. Now I know at Hogwarts you guys were supposed to hate each other, but this isn't Hogwarts, this is RogueWorld. Over here nobody is paying you 10 million a year to hate someone you've been friends with since you were a month old." Calina reasoned. "Now come on Gin, give Dre a chance. He loves you and he really is sorry about what happened. Just talk to him, ok. You really should."  
  
"Okay," said Ginevra. "But, if he starts to flirt with Tamara, I'm gone."  
  
"Okay. Now hurry up! We're gonna be late.

----

** 12:15 PM July 6, 2006 ****   
  
[15 Bomber Lane, The Valley – Dangerwood, Westside Kyrie – Central  
RogueWorld]  
**  
Even though he'd been there for almost a day, it was still a shock for Harry to see his parents up and about. It was an even bigger shock for him to see that he had siblings and cousins. Probably the most shocking thing was that they were all going to lunch with the Malfoy's. When he asked if these were the same Malfoy's from the Wizarding World, he was told they were.  
  
It was strange. Why would the Malfoy's invite his family to a lunch? He didn't know so he asked his eldest brother Vicious, or Vice as everyone seemed to be calling him. They were in his room, Vice getting ready and Harry watching him.  
  
"Well," Vicious began as he debated over which shirt he should wear. "There's a bunch of reasons the Malfoy's want us over for lunch. First of all, we' been doin' business with them for centuries. Then Veronica is s'posed to be getting' married to Jules Malfoy, not to mention my engagement to Draco's older sister–"  
  
"Wait, Draco Malfoy has a sister?! _The_ Draco Malfoy. The evil, nasty ice- blonde wanker who goes to Hogwarts? He has a sister? And your engaged to her?" asked Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with dat?" asked Vice with his American accent. "She's hot, she's nice, she's smart, and we been friends since we were in diapers. There's nothin' wrong with her and Dre's cool. What's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is we cannot be talking about the same Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy you're talking about does not match up to the Draco Malfoy I'm talking about."  
  
"I'm telling ya bro, dis is the same guy. Whatever he did to you in Hogwarts. He's not gonna do to you over here. He has no reason to . . . ok, he does have reason to do some of those things, but dat don't mean he'll do 'em. He's a really cool guy, and trust me, if you don't mess with him, he won't mess with you."  
  
"Hah! He usually just messes with us for no reason!" said Harry, not noticing the door opening behind him. "I'm telling you, Draco Malfoy is the evilest, nastiest, most perverted wanker in the whole world. He's so fucking vain, he spends more time in front of the mirror than a homo, in fact, I think he is a homo. He's so fucking pretty. I swear, he the fucking whore of Slytherin. He'll sleep with anything. I'll bet anything he's slept with Crabbe and Goyle at the _same time_-"  
  
CRACK! Harry hadn't even the time to register someone was standing in front of him when the sound of his jaw being broken filled the room. Blood poured from his mouth to the floor of his brother's carpeted room as he looked into the coldest blue eyes known to man. At first he thought it was Draco Malfoy, and then he remembered that Draco didn't have blue eyes. Nor did he have light brown skin, or so many curves. No this definitely could not be Draco Malfoy.  
  
"HOW _DARE _YOU TALK ABOUT DRE LIKE DAT? WHO DA HELL IS YOU TO SAY DAT? I WOULD BEAT YO BRITISH ASS RIGHT NOW IF DIS WAS MY HOUSE, BUT INSTEAD I'LL TELL HIM AND DEN HE'LL BEAT YO ASS AND I'LL JUST SIT DERE AND WATCH. WHAT'S YO DAMN NAME ANYWAY?"  
  
It was then that Vicious decided to step in before the blue-eyed girl tore his little brother to pieces. It was then that Harry noticed that the dark- skinned beauty had blue hair. Somewhere in his half conscious mind, he wondered if it was natural.  
  
"Now Tammy, I know Dre is ya best friend and you wouldn't let anyone punk him just like he wouldn't let anybody punk you, but he don't know that. Be nice to the kid, he just got into RogueWorld. Where he' from, apparently the Malfoy's are evil jackasses, so the idea of the Malfoy's bein' cool is kinda new to him ok."  
  
"Okay," said Tammy, then she turned to Harry. "I'm really sorry about your jaw."  
  
She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. It was then that he lost consciousness.

----

** 12:45 PM July 6, 2006   
  
[Whitewall Castle, Mount Mafioso – Dangerwood, Westside Kyrie – Central  
RogueWorld]  
**  
She was here.  
  
Somehow God must have been feeling extremely generous today, because she was here. Destroyer could have come back at that instant and destroyed all of RogueWorld and he wouldn't have cared because she was there.  
  
She was right there talking to Ronnie and Vixen Potter and his cousin J3. For the most part she just talked to them and didn't notice him watching her from all the way across the room. At one point she had glanced up and seen him. He had smiled nervously at her and she had allowed the tiniest smile to reach her lips before she returned her attention to her friends.  
  
He was happy and he wanted to stay that way. Of course, that would mean talking to her. He didn't think that was such a good idea. What if she still hated him? What if she didn't want to forgive him? What if she didn't want to be friends anymore? What if she didn't want to see him again? Ever! So many what ifs!  
  
That's it! He was just gonna talk to her, but before he could make it to where she was standing, Vice Potter, or VJ as he liked to call him, walked in with an unconscious Harry Potter in his arms and Tamara Cerulean at his side. Tamara had brought her son Dylan. Draco's cute little four-year-old godson lay sleeping in his mother's arms.  
  
"What happened to him?" he asked them.  
  
"Oh he's just tired. He was runnin' 'round all mornin', so excited to see Wendy again. You would think he hadn't seen her for years when it was actually just yesterday." She told him, indicating her son.  
  
"Actually I meant Potter, but Wendy did the same thing this morning. She had Monica and Michelle running after her, so now it's only Winnie and Diana that are up right now." Said Draco as he recalled his daughters' antics this morning.  
  
He had five daughters: Wynona and Wendoniqua were four, Monica and Michelle were two, and Diana was about six months. All of their mothers, or in Diana's case foster mother, lived with him. His cousin on the other had five boys of the same ages: William and Wayne, Michael and Marlon, and then Derek. All of them with the same girl: Veronica Potter.  
  
"Now really, what happened to Potter?" Draco asked again.  
  
Tamara rolled her eyes at him. _He never was a patient one_, she thought.  
  
"Basically, he was talking shit about you when I walked into Vice's room, and you know how I am, so I broke his jaw and he blacked out. We managed to fix him up and change his clothes, although I don't know how we're gonna get the blood out of you carpet Vice. We brought him over here 'cause we were coming anyway and he shouldn't take too long to wake up. We'll just put him in a spare bedroom for right now." Baby Blue explained.  
  
He would have argued, but it wouldn't have gotten him anywhere so he just told them where they could put him. When they had left, he turned back to where Ginny should have been, but wasn't anymore. He looked all around the room, but he couldn't find her. He decided to go look for her; it would give him time to think.  
  
His 'what ifs' from earlier began to popup in his head. He heard them loud and clear. He began to wonder if looking for her was really a good idea. Maybe he should just leave her alone and let her live her life. She had done pretty well without him so far.  
  
Except for the Chamber of Secrets. He knew about the Chamber of Secrets, he knew everything about her. He knew about this especially, because he had heard his father crying to his mother about it. It wasn't the first time he had cursed his father's loyalty to his friends. He had managed to endanger the daughter of an old friend of his that time.  
  
Draco had tried to warn Ginny about the diary, but she didn't listen. She didn't trust him. After what he'd done to her he hadn't expected her to. It hurt to see her suffer while he couldn't do a thing about it. The diary was always with her and she wouldn't have anything to do with him. And then Potter got a hold of it, and with Ron around he really couldn't get it. It was a good thing that she had lived in the end, because Draco didn't know what he would have done had she died.  
  
He had walked out of the side door of the house to the wall that separated Redwall Castle from Whitewall Castle. He had always been surprised the only thing separating him from Ginny was a four-story wall that had rooms inside of it, and it gates were always open, allowing them to cross to each other's houses. He decided that he would go inside the wall to one of the rooms. He hadn't been in there for awhile, but he remembered that the tenth room on the third floor of the wall at the southern part of the gate was his and Ginny's room.  
  
He made his way up the stairs to the third floor and down the hall to the tenth room. It still had his and Ginny's name on it. Just like he'd remembered. He opened the door and part of him was surprised and yet not surprised to see Ginny. She was sitting in a chair by the window, reading a book from the bookcase by the west wall. She hadn't noticed he was there or maybe she was just waiting for him to catch her attention. He decided that it was now or never, because he might not get to catch her alone again. He closed the door and took the seat across from her. He took a glance at her and noticed she seemed to be absorbed in her book.  
  
"Hello Ginevra," he said casually as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her.  
  
She closed her book and settled it into her lap. She then looked up at him and smiled. He remembered he loved that smile. It was truly genuine and loving and caring and yet still friendly. He also remembered that he was one of the few who had gotten to see that certain smile.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to come and talk to me." She stated. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**BabyDex: OMG. It's 2:11 AM and I am soooooooo sleepy.  
  
Rogue: So that's why you stopped it here.  
  
BabyDex: Yea, I'll finish it up in the next chapter and Harry'll wake up and I might bring in Ron and Hermione.  
  
Rogue: What about the escape?  
  
BabyDex: Don't worry, that'll come up soon, preferably in the next two or three chapters.  
  
Rogue: How You gon' name a child Wendoniqua? That name is so ghetto it's wrong.  
  
BabyDex: I am tired and sleepy and it's the only name I could think of. And you notice Ginevra is kinda ghetto too.  
  
Rogue: She could be black or British. Now I'm sleepy. It's time for bed.  
  
BabyDex: Oh yes, sleep.  
  
Rogue: Oh yea and that stuff we were sayin' at the top, she just made that up off the top of her head along with the song that Draco sang in Ginny's dream.  
  
BabyDex: Peace. **


	6. Friends, Exgirlfriends, and A kid

**12:00 AM July 6, 2006   
  
[13 Poison Lane, Rogue Valley – Dangerwood, West Kyrie – Central RogueWorld]  
**  
She stood in front of the mirror watching her reflection. She wore a long purple night gown that showed off her curvy body and her curly, dark purple and black hair, hung past her shoulders. Her deep violet eyes watched the moon through her open window and she wondered if her love was watching it too.  
  
Her normally pouty lips broke into a smile at the thought of her sweetheart being up this late watching the moon. _He's probably sleeping right now,_ she thought.   
  
She sighed as she turned and arched one purple eyebrow at her Queen sized bed. She knew that, even though she had closed the vents, the bed would be cold. She missed the days when she used to sleep with him at night. She was never lonely then. They would talk and cuddle, and he would tell her that he'd always be there for her.   
  
But she messed up. And now she was finally getting the chance to get him back, and she'd make sure that she didn't lose out this time.  
  
- - -   
  
**1:10 PM July 6, 2006   
  
[Whitewall Castle, Mount Mafioso – Dangerwood, West Kyrie – Central RogueWorld]  
**  
_Why am I here again?_ Hermione asked herself as she walked into the Malfoys' gigantic castle. _She _was a Muggleborn and Malfoys _hate_ Muggleborns. In fact, the father was a Deatheater. Deatheaters wanted Muggleborns _dead_. She should have been in the Wizarding World helping the Order with research . . . and stuff . . . and . . . getting Ron to like her.   
  
But no, her parents dragged her to this whole other world she never knew about, among people she didn't even know had existed. It was kind of like when she had first went to Hogwarts, except back then they didn't drag her, they just let her go.  
  
But still, it was extremely random when they had told her that she would be going to a luncheon hosted by the Malfoys. She thought they hated her. You don't invite people to a luncheon if you hate them . . . unless you're going to kill them. In that case, she'd best be on her guard for anything suspicious.  
  
- - -   
  
**1:14 PM**   
  
_Take one look and you know this is going to be interesting,_ thought Jules as he looked around at the party.  
  
He had spent the last hour listening to his best friend, Ron Weasley, worry about what he was going to do when Ivy and Hermione Granger got to the party. Of course, Jules, being the good friend he is, wasn't about to tell him that they were already here and Hermione was walking toward him.  
  
He really didn't understand he whole thing about Hermione. She wasn't hot, especially not Ivy hot. Hermione had shiny, wavy deep brown hair that came below her shoulders; Ron had told him it was frizzy when she was younger. Her green hazel eyes weren't much to rave about, but Ron did anyway. She was too skinny for Jules' taste, for any Draco's taste as well it seemed. _I'm skinny enough for the both of us,_ Draco had once said.  
  
She wore a strapless deep brown dress that slanted at the bottom; the hem was above her right knee and below her left knee. She wore deep brown stiletto heeled boots that came up to a little bit below her knees. She also wore a dark brown head band that kept her hair back, making it curly below her ears. The girl must have been going solely on deep brown, because she wore deep brown hope earrings and two deep brown hoop bracelets on each wrist.  
  
Ron was still going on about her and Ivy, so Jules decided to stop him.  
  
"Yo Rage," he said, calling his friend by his middle name. "Look at that chica behind you in the deep brown." Jules pointed to Hermione.  
  
Rage turned to look. Time seemed to stop around him as he looked at her. Actually, time hadn't stopped, people were just looking at the chick Rage was staring that wasn't Ivy. As much as they knew that what Ivy did to Rage was bad, they were all still riding the "Rage and Ivy Forever" train, so Hermione was walking in dangerous territory.  
  
She wondered why the whole room had went quiet, but she was happy to see a familiar face, especially Ron's face, although she wondered why he was talking to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hi Ron," she said to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, my-my friend-my friend invited me," he stuttered. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"My parents made me come. Why are talking to Malfoy? I thought you hated him."  
  
Rage stared at her for a minute, then it clicked. _Oh yea, she doesn't know shit,_ he projected to everyone in the crowd who was on the mind link system, which was just about everyone except Hermione. So when everybody laughed Hermione was clueless.  
  
"Hermione this is my best friend Jules Malfoy," he said to her. "Jules this is my fifth best friend Hermione Granger."  
  
"_Fifth _best friend?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yea," nodded Rage. "Me and Jules have known each other since we were in diapers. We rate our best friends by how long we've known them. Jules and Dre have known each other since the day they were born, so I'm really his second best friend. And I can't hate Dre, because that would mean I hate Jules and I don't. I mean, I don't agree with everything Dre does, but I don't hate him."  
  
"_Dre_?" asked Hermione  
  
"Draco," asnwered Ron.  
  
"Oh" was her reply.   
  
They then began to talk about sports, so Hermione tuned them out. She noticed that Ron looked a little different. His hair was now short and spiked up, every strand was either fire engine red or red-orange. His brown eyes seemed more crimson-like and would flash with fire every 3 minutes. He seemed to have hit over the six foot mark, 6'3" at least. His lanky frame was still slim, but more muscular and toned.   
  
He wore an orange wifebeater, red jean overalls and red and orange Kswiss. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of a red weasel. It wore the exact same thing Ron was wearing including a Red Sox baseball cap. The interesting thing was that the weasel was on fire, but its clothes weren't singed and it didn't look like it was in pain. In fact, it was casually leaning to the left, arms crossed, one leg over the other. It reminded her of Malfoy, especially since it was smirking.  
  
_Wait,_ she thought. _Weasels don't smirk_. Without knowing it, she was subconciously projecting her thoughts, so she was shocked when a different voice answered, _No shit Sherlocke_.  
  
She looked around her for he peron the voice belonged to, thinking someone had said it out loud. She noticed that Jules was smirking at somone or something behind her. She turned around to find a girl with purple and black hair looking at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ivy Granger," the girl said. "You must be Hermione. Rage has told me so much about you."  
  
It was then that Rage looked up from his conversation with Jules about quidditch. It was then that he saw Ivy.  
  
_She hasn't changed much,_ he thought.  
  
Her hair was the same deep violet with jet black streaks. Her eyes were the same many shades of purple depending on her mood. Her skin was still pale and her lips were still full and pouty. Her body was a little bit more curvy, and her chest was a little bit bigger, the same with her hips. Her legs were still long and slim and she still loved to show them off. Her hair still came down to her butt, which was just a little bit rounder, in Rage's opinion.  
  
_She still dresses to be noticed that's for sure,_ he thought.  
  
Her dress was very eye catching. A short deep violet dress that stopped above her knees. The neckline was so low that it stopped just under her navel. The back stooped just below a tattoo on her lower back that was identical to the one on Rage's arm. There was a thin strip connecting the chest area of her dress, as if to hold her breasts together. Rage wondered if she was wearing any underwear at all.   
  
To finish off her look she wore six inch black stilletto heels, a black choker with the letters I. G. on it, and a black onyx bracelet that Rage had given her christmas a couple of years back.  
  
The question on everyone's mind was, why was she here and not on a runway.   
  
"What's up Jules, Rage? What have you guys been up to?" she asked as she gave Jules a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but only shook hands.  
  
The crowd watched in shock as Ivy only shook hands with her former boyfriend. This was not like the Ivy they knew. The Ivy they knew would have walked up to Rage and given him the most passionate kiss possible just because she could, but this Ivy seemed indifferent.  
  
It was then that Baby Blue ran up to them. She was dressed up just like Ivy except for the fact that everything she wore was baby blue and her choker had H. J. on it, plus her hair was in curls and it didn't have any streaks in it.  
  
"Iviekins, are you ok?" aksed Baby Blue.   
  
_What's goin' on?_ Her mind projected to Ivy's.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," siad Ivy.   
  
_I'll tell you later,_ she projected back.   
  
"Anybody wanna play pool."  
  
- - -  
  
**1:02 PM   
  
[The Wall, Mount Mafioso – Dangerwood, West Kyrie – Cetral RogueWorld]  
**  
"Ginny," he began. "I'm sorry that I hurt you back then, I-"  
  
"Your _sorry_?!" she cried. "Not only did you break my heart, but you also humiliated me in front of my friends and most of the in crowd that you so love to hang with. And yet, all you can say to me is your fucking _sorry_?"  
  
"What do you want me to say Gin?" he asked. "You want me to tell you that I purposefully got drunk on Jag Black and let Tamara tell me what to do? You want me to say I planned the whole thing."  
  
"Well, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Bullshit!" he screamed. "Ginny, I didn't know she was gonna take advantage of me. Hell, I didn't even know what I was drinking. Ginny I never meant to hurt you. I never have and I never will. I know I can never really take back what I did, but please, forgive me?"  
  
Blue-grey eyes met brown, but she then turned toward the south wall where pictures of them hung. He watched her as she walked toward them, looking at each picture carefully.  
  
"Do you love me?" she whispered. He almost didn't here her.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.   
  
"I said," she began again, a bit louder this time. "Do you love me?"  
  
"I-" a knock on the door stopped him. "Hold on."  
  
He opened the door to find his butler looking down at him.  
  
"Master Draco, your mother has sent me to inform you and Miss Weasley that the luncheon is about to begin." said the butler.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny, who was still looking at the pictures on the wall, and then back to his butler.   
  
"We'll be there in a minute," he sighed.  
  
The butler then left and his attention was once again, undividedly, on Ginny.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"Ok then," she sighed as she made her way to the door.  
  
Before she could reach the handle, he caught her arm and pulled her into his embrace. He rested his chin on her head as he spoke to her.  
  
"You mean a lot to me Gin," he said as he held her with his left arm and ran his right hand through her hair. "Don't ever forget that."  
  
He then kissed her forehead and let go of her.  
  
"Now let's go to the luncheon, shall we?" he said as he held his arm out to her.  
  
"Of course," she said as she took his arm.  
  
- - -  
  
**1:27 PM   
  
[Whitewall Castle, Mount Mafioso – Dangerwood, West Kyrie – Central RogueWorld]  
**  
Harry awoke in a room full of white. Everything was white, the windows, the doors, the sheet, the drawers, even the bed posts were white. He wondered where he was, something in his mind told him that he wasn't at his parents house anymore. He wondered if it was all a dream.  
  
Then _she_ walked in. _She _was the vixen who broke his nose. He couldn't really stop looking at the dress she was wearing, it looked way too good on her. He did notice the little boy in her arms though.   
  
The little boy looked at him curiously. Harry saw that the little boy had green irises, but the rest of his eyes were black. He had a lightning scar that started out black just under his right eyebrow, then turned white on his actual eye and then black again where it stopped under his eyelid. The scar itself was about a tenthe of inch thick which was bigger than Harry's which was really just a scratch.  
  
The little boy's hair was black tint blue and kind of curly. His skin was just plain brown, although it kind of looked like he was tanned with his eyes and hair the way they were. He wore a blue shirt, black overalls, and a pair of black and blue Phat Pharm shoes. Around his neck, he wore a platinum chain with an onyx D and P as its pendants. The end of the P looked like a lightning bolt. In his ear was an onyx and jade lightning bolt earring.  
  
_This kid has an obsession with lightning bolts, _thought Harry. _Either him or her._   
  
"Hi," she said. "Remember me?"  
  
"Yea," Harry nodded. "Your the one who broke my nose."  
  
She laughed at him, then the little boy laughed too, and pretty soon he was laughing with them for some reason.  
  
"Is he your little brother?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "No, this is my son, Dylan"  
  
_Her son,_ he thought. _Wow, she's a bit young to have a son, but I think one of my younger sisters has kids. Messed up world, this is.  
_  
"Where'd he get that scar from?" he asked.  
  
"His father," she replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ha! I'm finished this chapter. It's Tuesday morning, but I'm finished. Now I'm going to answer a review, because it's the only review I can answer without give away the story.  
  
Chaney:** The lighter twin closed the vortex that lead to the Spirit Realm. 


	7. Strategize, Coordinate, Execute

**AN: I really don't know what I put a couple of chapters back when Luke first showed up, but Luís is his cousin not his brother. They're just extra close so it seems like they're brothers. The song is called "Little Susie" by Micheal Jackson.**

**Chapter 7: Breakout**

**12:00 PM – July 30, 2006**

**Azkaban Prison**

**Somewhere in the Wizarding World – United Kingdom**

**Earth**

It had been days since he was down there, but Luke was pretty sue he hadn't been dreaming. He had seen everyone who had fallen into the vortex, in the basement of Azkaban Prison. His father, his cousin, his uncle, all eleven of his daughters, everyone.

Severus had come only yesterday to to tell him that a plan had been formed to get him out of jail. They had originally planned to have the place ambushed, but when Luke told Severus what he knew, the plan had to be reworked.

In the basement of Azkaban is a colony of regeneration tanks. In those tanks were every being ever to have fallen into the Spirit Realm Vortex during it's last opening fifteen years ago. For the last fourteen years, only their bodies had been in those tanks; their spirits had only just returned that January.

At the very back of the basement are six doors leading to six different locations in Rogue Valley. On the west wall, was another door leading to St. Agnus Prison on Akir Island on the planet Kyrie.

The plan was that during the day, the people in the basement would all go through each of the six doors in the back until only Luís was left. They didn't know where those doors ended up exactly, because they were locked until the 31st, according to the prophecy made by the Dark Prince's brother back in the Spirit Realm. The door leading to St. Agnus was always open, although it was never used. The prisoners would be lead through that door at 8:00 PM.

Luke and Luís would be the last two left in the basement. They would have to lock all the doors and be out of the prison by 4:00 AM. At exactly 4:30 AM, James Potter Sr. would stand atop the cliff overlooking Azkaban. At 4:35 AM, James Potter Sr. would flip a certain switch on a remote, setting off the strategically placed bombs on the inside and outside walls on Azkaban. Just in case Azkaban Prison proved a bit hard to get rid of, these bombs were especially made just for this building.

Upon their return, the Dementors would meet their original masters standing on the remains of their home. Instead of staying and helping the Death Eaters in their quest for evil, the Dementors would return to their originally cute and cuddly state and follow their masters back to either Soul Kingdom on Death Planet, West RogueWorld or Fantasma City on El planeta de Morte, East RogueWorld.

Everything was planned out to the point where it was nearly impossible to fail . . .

**7:50 PM** **July 31, 2006**

7:50 PM. Luke had waited all day and it was almost time to get the prisoners out. The first part had gone off without a hitch, although they were very puzzled to find that the doors came out to the homes of the Dark Six. Why would the Dark Six have doors connecting to Azkaban when they had never been their?

7:55. Again the Dementors began to pop out of Azkaban one by one. Luke felt his anticipation growing every time a Dementor disapperated. He had hoped that they would not decide to come home early, because, even thought they were Dementors, once they crossed the border between RogueWorld and the Wizarding World, they became the cutest little black puppies. That's all they were really; cute little black puppies. German Shepherds to be exact. A couple of Rottwhilers, a few Pitts, some were even black Golden Retrievers; but they're all still puppies. And if even one of them were caught in the in the explosions , their masters would be extremely upset.

8:01 PM. The last Dementor was gone. Luke looked both ways down th corridor of the prison to make sure they were all gone, before pulling out a strand of hair from his head. He popped the strand into the keyhole and within seconds it was open.

He walked down to the first floor by the door of the basement and waited. Luís popped his head around the corner and gave him a thumbs up sign. Luke then began to sing.

_Somebody killed little Susie_

_The girl with the tune_

_Who sings in the daytime at noon_

_She was there screaming_

_Beating her voice in her doom_

_But nobody came to her soon.._

_A fall down the stairs_

_Her dress torn_

_Oh the blood in her hair..._

_A mystery so sullen in air_

_She lie there so tenderly_

_Fashioned so slenderly_

_Lift her with care,_

_Oh the blood in her hair..._

The prisoners all fell into a trance-like state; their minds were asleep but their bodies were up and running. As if on cue, the cell doors opened. Cell by cell the prisoners headed out into the basement, down the stairs,through the door to St. Agnus until the first floor was done and the second floor was ready.

_Everyone came to see_

_The girl that now is dead_

_So blind stare the eyes in her head..._

_And suddenly a voice from the crowd said_

_This girl lived in vain_

_Her face bear such agony, such strain..._

_But only the man from next door_

_Knew little Susie and how he cried_

_As he reached down_

_To close Susie's eyes..._

_She lie there so tenderly_

_Fashioned so slenderly_

_Lift her with care_

_Oh the blood in her hair..._

_It was all for god's sake_

_For her singing the tune_

_For someone to feel her despair_

_To be damned to know hoping is dead and you're doomed_

_Then to scream out_

_And nobody's there.._

_She knew no one cared..._

When they were younger, Luís and Luke figured out that a sad slow song sung at a certain pitch could put someone into a trance. With the right spell, they could make people do anything.

_Father left home, poor mother died_

_Leaving Susie alone_

_Grandfather's soul too had flown..._

_No one to care_

_Just to love her_

_How much can one bear_

_Rejecting the needs in her prayers..._

_Neglection can kill_

_Like a knife in your soul_

_Oh it will_

_Little Susie fought so hard to live..._

_She lie there so tenderly_

_Fashioned so slenderly_

_Lift her with care_

_So young and so fair_

Floor by floor by floor, Azkaban emptied out until Luke and Luís were the last two there. They both looked all over Azkaban until they were satisfied that there was no one left. They made sure to lock all the doors except for the white and blue one in the basement. One more scan over Azkaban and they were satisfied.

It was 3:30 AM when they left.

**4:30 AM - August 1st, 2006 **

4:30 AM. James Potter Sr. stood atop the cliff above Azkaban Prison. He surveyed the land and grinned. Today was the day.

"I've waited twenty-one years for this," he grinned.

4:32 AM. He took out the remote control and set his hand on the button. His watch had been set to go off at the at the second he was supposed to push the button.

4:35 AM. His watch beeped. He pushed the button.

BOOM!

4:36 AM. Azkaban lit up like a bonfire. The prison was burning faster than normal.

"It looks like I didn't need the add the extra stuff to the bombs anyway." James smiled.

4:37 AM. James went home, knowing it would only be ashes in a few minutes.

**4:55 AM**

4:55 AM. The Dementors began to return to find their old masters standing on the ashes of their home.

5:00 AM. All of the Dementors had returned, each as confused as the next as they watched their masters.

Both the masters raised their hands.

"Nakiara takeyasha," they spoke.

The air around the Dementors turned white.

"Nakiara Shian"

The air began to swirl. It spun faster and faster until it was like a whirlwind. Inside, the Dementors were morphing.

"Nakiara finé"

The whirlwind began to slim down until it was just a mist. The mist began to clear and all that was left of the Dementors were cute little black puppies.

"Takiara lina"

The puppies separated into two lines, one in front of each of their masters.

"Takiara kisha"

5:30 AM. They vanished.

**AN: That was fun. Yea. I decided to drop the history chapter and just let you guys find out everything when Harry does. You'll just learn it all along the way.**


End file.
